I'd Lie
by AustinAllyAuslly
Summary: Just a one-shot about Kim and Jack :3


_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

* * *

Kim smiled as she recalled a memory. It was a month ago, when they were leaving a party.

_"Kim guess what happened?" Jack had eagerly said, starting up the car._

_"What?" Kim asked, looking at him._

_"I asked Heather out and she said yes!" He was more excited then a five year old on Christmas Morning._

_"G-Good for you Jack!" Kim said, masking up her emotions. She had liked Jack for a long time and was planning on telling him for a while._

_While Jack continued about his night, Kim counted different shades of brown in his eyes._

* * *

_He'll never fall in love he swears As he runs his fingers through his hair I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong And I don't think it ever crossed his mind He tells a joke I fake a smile That I know all his favorite songs and_

* * *

Then, Kim is transported to about 2 weeks ago, when Jack had tears flowing down his face.

_"Jack! Whats wrong?" Kim had asked, concerned. Jack NEVER cried infront of ANYONE except Kim. _

_"Heather cheated on me." Jack had burst into tears again. _

_Kim was so furious, she saw red. _

_"Kim are you okay?" Jack asked, his voice filling with concern for his best friend._

_"Yeah, im okay." Kim faked a smile._

_"Kim, I swear im NEVER falling inlove again. It just hurts too much" Jack said, running his fingers through his hair._

_"Sure you will Jack! It wont hurt if your inlove with the right one." Kim said, faking another smile. Truth was, she was hurt by that sentence. She had been inlove with Jack for a while._

_Kim turned on the radio to his favorite station and his favorite song was playing._

* * *

_I could tell you his favorite colors green He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth, His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

* * *

Kim smiled as she recalled another memory, it went back about a month ago, it was Jacks birthday.

* * *

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACK!" Everyone screamed. It was Jacks birthday and they threw him a small suprise party that consisted of Bobby Wasabi, Rudy, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Kim of course._

_"Thanks guys! This means alot to me." Jack said, smiling at each one of them._

_"Jack, your our best friend. It was no big deal." Kim said, smiling back at him._

Kim walked home with Jack that night after the party.

_"Want to come in?" Jack asked Kim, walking up to the door._

_"Sure!" Kim was excited, she had never met his family before._

_Jack opened the door and walked in, followed by Kim. _

_"IM HOME!" Jack yelled, and Kim saw people enter the room. _

_"Im Mr. Brewer but call me Jeff." Kim looked up at him, and almost gasped when she looked at his eyes. They looked exactly like Jacks._

_Then, a girl entered the room. _

_"Hi! Im Sunny!" Jacks sister said. _

_Kim was jealous._

_Sunny had light freckles, loose, curly, brown hair, and brown eyes. _

_In other words, she was beautiful._

_"Um...Hi. I'm Kim" The blonde smiled, shaking her hand._

_"Oh so YOUR the girl Jack couldnt shut up about! I swear all he ever talks about is how mmph-" Jack covered her mouth, blushing like a mad man._

_Kim giggled a little and remembered everytime the guys accused her of loving him, she would lie._

* * *

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

* * *

_Jack walked in the dojo and looked around, only to see Kim practicing._

_"Hey Jack!" Kim said, a big smile crossing her face._

_"Hey Kim." Jack smiled, waving a little._

_Kim sighed inwardly, and sat down on the bench._

_'When will he realize that I have had him memorized since we met?' Kim thought, getting back up._

* * *

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

* * *

_Kim sighed, sitting down on the dojo mats._

_Jack had gone on ANOTHER date, this time with Grace._

_It seems like he knew when she was lying, except when she said she didnt like him._

_Jack ran in with his head down, and ran straight into the locker room._

_He came out about a minute later and went straight for the punching dummies._

_"Jack?" Kim asked, only to get no response._

_"Jack!" Kim said, a little louder, walking towards him._

_Kim walked up to him and caught his punch._

_On instinct, he flipped her. Then, realizing what he had done, he ran over to Kim._

_"Kim im SOOOO sorry! I was deep in thought!" Jack said, apologizing every two seconds._

_"Jack if you apologize one more time, I will flip you!" Kim yelled, aggravated._

_"Okay Kimmy." Jack laughed, then rubbed his arm when Kim punched him._

_"Dont call me Kimmy!" Kim glared at him._

* * *

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

* * *

_Jack and Kim were just finishing sparring, when Jacks dad and sister walked in._

_"Come on Jack, moms at home cookin and im hungry." Jacks sister said, looking at her stomach._

_"Okay! Im comin! Hold your horses!" Jack said, grabbing his bag._

_"Bye Kim!" Jack said, and waved._

_Kim waved back and went to change into her gi._

* * *

_He stands there then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

* * *

_Kim was watching her first love walk away, frozen._

_She wished she had the courage to tell him how she felt._

_"J-Jack wait a second." Kim called out, preparing to tell him._

_"Yeah?" He asked, turning around._

_"Um...uh...Have a good night." Kim said, turning around and sighing._

* * *

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"_

_So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle_

* * *

_Kim walked into the dojo, preparing to train, when a beautiful sound stopped her._

_She looked around, confused at first, until her eyes landed on Jack._

_"Wow Jack, pretty good." Kim smirked, scaring him._

_"Thanks." Jack smiled, melting Kims heart._

_Kim walked home later on that day, thinking about Jack._

_Every girl was after him, battling for his heart. _

_If only he could see how Kim felt about him._

_So today, when Kim woke up, she put on her makeup_

* * *

_Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_

_His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

* * *

Kim smiled as she recalled all those memories as she was walking towards the dojo.

Today, she was going to tell Jack how she felt.

The blackbelt walked in the dojo, only ro be greeted by Eddie, Milton, and Jack trying to get Jerry out of his locker.

"How in the wor-" Kim was cut off.

"Don't ask." Jack said, finally pulling Jerry's head out of his locker.

"Um Jack, can I talk to you?" Kim asked, suddenly nervous.

"Sure Kim! What is it?" Jack asked, walking over to sit on the bench with Kim.

"Uhm..Well you see...UGH! Nevermind, i'll just show you." Kim said, leaning in and kissing him.

Jack was shocked at first, but then kissed back.

"WHOOO! KICK PREVAILS!" Jerry screamed, walking over to Eddie and Milton.

"I believe you owe me something." Jerry said, smirking.

"What in the WORLD is Kick?" Kim asked, interwinding her hand in Jacks.

"Your couple name. Duh!" Jerry said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Kim, would you be my girlfriend?" Jack asked, facing Kim.

"Of course!" Kim smiled, and hugged him.


End file.
